This invention relates to Morse tapers, used in prosthetic devices for replacement, reconstruction and attachment in the skeletal system of humans and animals. More particularly, it relates to improved orthopedic tapers, especially tapers that may be used in the arms or legs of humans. These devices are employed as a replacement for a joint, such as a hip or shoulder, or they may replace a segment of bone.
The invention is particularly concerned with a structure that is known as a Morse taper. This structure consists essentially of two segments; one segment has a male taper and the other segment has a mating female taper. When the two segments are assembled, they form an extremely close fit, and this creates a problem, if for any reason, the physician wishes to separate them again. For example, if one of them is not properly aligned with the other one, it will be necessary to separate them to realign the two components. In the Morse tapers of the prior art, this has been very difficult to do without significantly damaging at least one of the segments of the taper.